Knight
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Blood splattered the ground and my heart was racing... what was going on! I am currently think of a summary so help is wanted! The rating may change in the future. This takes place way back when imagine it as an old village in those movies, Enjoy! Reveiw
1. Prologe

I own nothing! This goes for any chapter I forget to put this on! Okay this takes place way back in the day, so enjoy! There may be sum rated M chapters in the future!

In my world, nothing is normal, I am a half vampire/half human mix, also known as a Dhapmir. I live in a world where human, vampires (also known as Moroi, I'll explain more in just a minute), and half breeds co-exist. Well the humans didn't know that, but we do.

So, to clear up some confusion, Moroi aren't what humans really think they are. Unlike their myths, Moroi can go out into the Sun but it weakens them, they can eat garlic, and go to church (the evil vampires can't, but that will be explained soon.), but they do drink blood but in small doses. They pretty much put every myth into place, so we can almost easily co exist with humans.

Okay, explaining Strigoi! They can be changed willingly or unwillingly, the first is only for Moroi who drink their victim dry of blood. The second is when the strigoi drinks from you and forces you to drink their blood in return. They are out to kill off the Moroi and Dhampirs. They have red eyes, can't go out in the sun, go onto holy grounds and can only be killed by decapitation, burning or a silver stake (That is charmed with all the elements) through the heart. We have been at war with each other for years upon years.

Dhampirs, what I am, are a mix of both Moroi and humans. We have the sturbilty, appearance and eating habits as humans, but we have Moroi senses, better reflexes, but we have no magic. But we are born for one purpose, to protect the Moroi from the evil vampires, Strigoi. They are called Knights, but there is a slight problem, only the men can become Knights.

That's where I come in, I am currently training to become the first female Knight in history. How am I able to train you may ask. My best friend and almost sister, is the soon to become Queen and it was order that I would be sent into training to preotect her when the time came. We meet in the local market, I had been running from some Knights in a typical fashion (I was 5 by the way) and I bumped into her.

After that we have been best friends. Her name is Vasilissa Dragomir, her older brother was killed by a strigoi, we were 6 at the time. I was hurt dramatically trying to protect Lissa, I should be dead but yet I'm alive. They say it's a miracle, and because of my feirce protection over Lissa, I started training to be able to protect her better.

I don't know my parents, I practically raised myself, probably why I got into so much trouble but I have fun so why not? When I started hanging out with Lissa more often her parents, who I was very close to, had me take lessons with her. So I have the education of a princess and currently in the process of becoming a Knight.

I am currently 17 years old, and a squire (a knight's assistant). My head was currently in a frenzy, my Knight/Mentor was recently killed in a fight with a Strigoi and we were waiting for me to be reassigned. Not many people approved of me becoming a Knight, but they wanted to be on the current King, Queen and Princess's good side, then they helped me train.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I am in training to be the first female Knight in history but of course there always has to be some sort of drama in my life. This is my story about my struggle in life, and my unexcepted run in with love.

* * *

So... ppls tell me wat ya think and if I should continue this! Those of you who are reading All Is Fair In Love and War and Me and You, I will update soon. I'm still waiting for about 8 more reveiws for me to update AFLW, so I'm patiently waiting. While I wait I am coming up with ideas for future chapters and stories. Everyone know I'm up for suggestions in any of my stories, I luv knowing wat u guys want I liv to please, lol, Me and You will be updated soon.

Reveiw! Thanks and I love you guys!!!!


	2. Promise me

I kno you guy are probably beyond pissed at me right now, I hate AN's and I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I need to let you guys know that I've been busy with school ending a few weeks ago, family and friend drama and my worst enemy just came into town. I'm writing now and I'm writing you guys a long juciy chapter for all of my stories so I can update all at once, this should take me about a two to a month tops depending on how into the chapter I get. I'm also going to try and get ahead in all my stories so I'll try and write about 2 to 4 thousand words a day. I hope you guys can bear with me and I'm so so so sorry!

Sarcastically,  
DazzleMe1901 


End file.
